


Kinktober 2017

by Wendy_SPY



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: 31 Drabbles u one-shots, de distintos fandoms, en su mayoría Marvel.Para el evento de Kinktober.





	Kinktober 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que se debió empezar desde el primero, voy algo retrasada, pero espero ponerme al día. :3

 

 

                                                                                    

No sabía si contaba como un fetiche, porque Wade podía afirmar que aquello solo le gustaba en su pequeño Peter. Verlo en él le volvía loco, y lo transformaba en una bestia en celo, pero no era su culpa, era culpa del pequeño Parker, que parecía disfrutar tentarlo con aquello.

 

Wade era universitario, con una beca en futbol americano, era bueno para golpear y correr, algunas veces para lanzar, su chaqueta con el número 78  y su nombre bordado lo confirmaban. Pero su chaqueta… su maldita chaqueta era el problema.

 

Peter era su puto problema en realidad. Peter y él no llevar un suéter cuando sabía que la temperatura sería fría. Su querido novio Peter de primer semestre, tomando la chaqueta para cubrirse del frío, sabiendo muy bien lo que causaba en Wade.

 

 

Así que no, que el niño ahora estuviera contra la pared, solo con la chaqueta puesta y sus piernas abiertas rodeando su cintura, no era su culpa. Que no hubieran podido esperar a su apartamento en el campus, y que estuvieran haciéndolo en el baño tampoco era su culpa. El pequeño castaño había abrochado la chaqueta hasta arriba, y la había olfateado diciendo que le gustaba el perfume de Wade que quedaba en ella.

 

Así que no, lo que Wade estaba haciendo era lo que cualquier “Wade” con sensatez habría hecho; cogerse al niño, hasta hacerlo gritar. Contemplar como el cuerpo de este se agitaba dentro de la única prenda que llevaba, cómo al sonrojarse su piel combinaba con los tonos carmín de la prenda. Ver su nombre bordado alrededor del cuerpo del menor sólo provocaba que el deseara tatuárselo en cada retazo de su piel. Escribirlo a base de mordidas y chupetones.

 

Le besaba con tal fuerza que hacía que la saliva se deslizara por la barbilla de este.  Tomaba su miembro masturbándole de forma lenta, tan lenta que desesperaba al niño, y hacía que suplicara, y Wade adoraba ver esos ojitos cafés suplicando y rogando por más fuerza.

 

Cuando salió de él, y lo puso de cara a la pared, cuando veía como la chaqueta se agitaba con sus embestidas, rozando los glúteos de su noviecito, perdió el control, aceleró sus caderas, y llegó hasta el punto más hondo del chico. Apretando el firme traserito, masturbándole hasta obtener el espeso líquido en su mano. Continuando luego con su frenético ritmo, saliendo lo suficiente para masturbarse y echar su semilla en el cuerpo que temblaba amenazando con desplomarse al suelo, manchando en el proceso la parte baja de esa prenda que tanto le aceleraba.

 

 

—Compraré una chaqueta extra sólo para ti, baby boy—Le dijo al oído, dejándole un beso casto allí, abrazándole por la cintura.

 

 

Porque sí, Wade culpaba a la chaqueta de su lascivia sin control, culpaba a Peter por usarla sabiendo lo que le provocaba. Pero también era un cabrón que disfrutaba dejarse llevar por sus instintos primarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado este primer drabble.
> 
> Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, todo es bien divertido.


End file.
